


au

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Textfic, yknow... cayde’s dumb.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: cayde needs a lil help.
Series: destcember 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 20





	au

**[caydie has created a group chat]**

**caydie** : hey guys

**caydie** : i locked myself out of my apartment and i wasnt sure who to text

**caydie** : so im texting all of you

**Zavala** : Was this really your best idea?

**caydie** : yes. 

**Shaxxy** : Break down your door

**caydie** : NO

**Shaxxy** : Coward

**caydie** : ok ok ok i get that this is funny and all but like

**caydie** : i actually am locked out of my apartment

**Zavala** : I’m sure somebody here knows how to pick open a lock.

**Zavala** : Ikora is your best shot.

**caydie** : u right

**caydie** : shes not online though

**caydie** : probably doing some nerd stuff

**Shaxxy** : Be careful, she’ll get you for that

**caydie** : true

**hollifave** : i can lockpick, but you’d have to come pick me up from work

**hollifave** : in 2 hours

**caydie** : THANK YOU

**caydie** : AMANDA I OWE YOU MY LIFE

**Zavala** : Be careful, Holliday. If you’re too kind to him, you’ll get his whole will.

**Shaxxy** : Not like there’s much in there anyways

**caydie** : HEY

**caydie** : dont gang up on me like this

**hollifave** : yeah its nothing, just dont do it again

**Ikora** : Although I am partially grateful that I missed the main part of this conversation, I’m not too keen on being called a nerd by my coworkers.

**caydie** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**caydie** : love u ikora

**Ikora** : Good luck finding somebody to text you the answers to your next biology quiz.

**caydie** : IKORA NO

**Shaxxy** : Maybe consider heeding my advice next time?

**caydie** : maybe don’t suggest i break my door down?

**caydie** : aaaanyways, can i crash at someones place until amanda’s shifts ends?

**caydie** : any takers?

**caydie** : please? its cold out im dying

**Shaxxy** : Break down your door.

  
  
  



End file.
